


[Fanmix] Find Your Way - Julian Albert

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Backstory, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for S3 and backstory of Julian Albert.





	[Fanmix] Find Your Way - Julian Albert

** **

**1.** **A Whisper **\- Coldplay

**2.** **My Mistakes Were Made For You** \- The Last Shadow Puppets

**3.** **Dig **\- Splashdown

** 4.** **The Box (Single Version)** \- Orbital

** 5.** **Move Away** \- The Killers

** 6\. Rootless** \- MARINA

**7.** **2 + 2 = 5 **\- Radiohead

**8\. Warpaint** \- Warpaint

**9.** **We Built Our Own World** \- Hans Zimmer

** 10\. The Bitter End **\- Placebo

**11\. Everybody’s Friend** \- Jane’s Addiction 

** 12\. Ruled By Secrecy** \- Muse

**13\. Night Prowler** \- AC/DC

**14.** **Struggle **\- Apocalyptica 

** 15.** **Another Version Of The Truth** \- Nine Inch Nails

**16.** **The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret** \- Queens of the Stone Age

**17\. Stop Whispering **\- Radiohead

** 18.** **With A Little Help From My Friends **\- Joe Cocker

No download but can be listened to [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zrBmn5bcIDAntculc-K-gie) (track 17 is 5.22 of song + 3.47 silence)

or on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Cpc7ntwN3okjErAzx9sDX?si=nqf1lzkuQCWyLH83vA1xCw) (missing track 3 & has different version of track 4).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187606921030/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-s3-and-backstory).


End file.
